


A Remedy for Sleepless Nights

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "It was common knowledge that Chan had trouble sleeping. His members knew, all his friends knew, their staff knew, most people in the company knew – hell – the whole world probably knew at this point.Yet, it didn’t come as a big surprise that one Lee Felix would happen to become Chan’s remedy for restless nights."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	A Remedy for Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> today I learned that chanlix recently sleep together in lix's bed and I didn't know what else to do with this information but word vomit about it
> 
> based off of [Felix's One Kid's Room episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Lo6_GNtBa4) and [this vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/202479)

It was common knowledge that Chan had trouble sleeping.

His members and all his friends knew, their staff knew, most people in the company knew – _hell_ – the whole world probably knew at this point.

Sleep hadn’t come easy to the producer in years, busy thoughts clouding his mind and denying him of any real rest. Becoming an idol had really taken a toll on Chan – mentally as well as physically – but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

After all, it had also allowed him to find his second family. Seven lovely, talented boys who he was blessed to be able to form a group with. Their chemistry was amazing, one of a kind, really.

So it didn’t really come as a big surprise that one of these seven boys would happen to become Chan’s remedy for restless nights.

☾

Chan was confused, to say the least.

Through their One Kid’s Room segment, he had been able to learn quite a few new things about his members.

What had shocked him the most though, bothering him even days after, was one particular fact that had been revealed about Felix. Apparently, the young dancer had made it a habit to crawl into the other member’s beds at night, seeking someone to cuddle up to while he slept. Near everybody had a story to tell about a clingy Felix slipping under their sheets and suffocating them with his inhumane body heat.

Expect Chan, of course.

It was curious, how the younger was seemingly excluding him from his nightly cuddle session. Which, if you asked Chris, wasn’t fair _at all_. Taking into account the almost unbearable romantic tension underlying their every interaction, Chan, out of all people, deserved to hug his little Lixie to sleep. The only problem being that the young rapper wasn’t actually _his_ at all actually, the brunet had to remind himself.

Bang Chan was a lot of things though, and oblivious wasn’t one of them. If the way the blond kept stealing bashful glances at his leader was any indication, the desire to put said title to use was, decidedly, mutual.

Despite that, the older had yet to make a move, not quite sure how to go about it after playing off what was between them as brotherly love for so long. However, hearing how everybody but him got to enjoy Felix’ nightly company, he was given the perfect opportunity to approach the younger (which he had only realized after he had somehow managed to quell the bout of jealousy that had momentarily taken over his brain). Asking about it felt innocent enough, yet also subtly implied that their relationship was different from whatever they had with the rest of the members.

He decided to approach the fellow rapper as soon as he got the chance, not wanting to put it off (and having to survive without Lixie-cuddles) a second longer than necessary.

☾

Said moment rolled around sooner than expected, Chan being impatient to finally get everything off his chest and talk to the other.

Which brought them to Felix’ dorm room, Changbin being out for the night to “ride the flow”, as the rapper liked to call it, finishing a track he had been working on. The privacy it brought them was exactly what Chan had hoped for. If this went his way, they could talk it out in peace.

The older had found Felix sitting at his desk, just having finished another round of whatever videogame he was obsessed with at the time. Chan couldn’t help but internally coo over how adorable his teammate looked. Blond locks slightly ruffled, probably from running his small hands through it one too many times, and his slight frame practically swimming inside the oversized sweater he was wearing. _Wait – was this one of his sweaters_?

Felix was going to be the death of him.

Apparently his standing and staring hadn’t been as inconspicuous as Chan had hoped, the younger turning around in his chair to smile at him in greeting before shooting him a questioning look.

Chan cleared his throat, a little awkwardly.

“Hey, Lixie. I’m not interrupting your gaming, am I?”, he finished with a lopsided smile.

“Oh, not at all, hyung! Don’t worry. Was there something you needed?” Felix looked oblivious as ever – _cute._ The boy really was going to kill him one of these days.

“Well, … yeah, actually. It’s nothing bad though! Wanna come take a seat on the bed with me? Might be more comfortable.”

With a confused smile planted on his charming features, Felix didn’t waste any time maneuvering over onto Changbin’s bed. He didn’t necessarily feel like climbing up into his bunk when Chris was looking at him like he was about to tell him their non-existent dog had died. _What in the world could have gotten their leader so tense?_

After getting as comfortable as the circumstances allowed – Chan was _nervous_ , alright? – the older spoke up again.

“I- uh. I recently talked to the others about you, you know, when we were filming One Kid’s Room, and, uh. Some rather… _interesting_ stuff came up. I wanted to talk to you about that.” _Smooth Chris._

Realization slowly starting to take over Felix’s expression, he nodded for his leader to continue talking.

“Well, they were talking about how you liked to cuddle up with one of them before going to sleep.” The younger blushed at that, the tips of his ears turning quite a lovely shade of red. “Apparently it’s quite a frequent occurrence, especially for Hyunjin and Changbin, so I guess I was just wondering… why- uhm… why I’m the only one you won’t come to?”

The blond cleared his throat before speaking. _Nervous._

“O-oh. Well. Hyung, I’m sorry if that hurt you, that really wasn’t my intention at all! I guess I just- ugh. To be honest, approaching you with something like that is… more difficult? I feel like it’s just different between us… n-not that that’s bad! Not at all, I guess it’s just- ugh… I’m bad at this, Chris.”

Chan couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape him at the younger’s jumbled words. Felix was just so _precious._

“Different, huh?” The older huffed out another laugh. “So I wasn’t the only one feeling it. I guess now I’m just hoping it’s the same kind of ‘different’... .”, he finished as he looked at Felix with hope filling his eyes.

Withing just a fraction of a second, various emotions flashed across the blond’s face, going from pure shock and surprised, to a look of understanding and ending with a bashful smile playing along his pink lips.

“Y-yeah I- … I think it is.” Felix was looking at him innocently through his lashes, shy smile still gracing his rosy lips. Like this, the younger was most beautiful, Chan thought to himself. Unreserved and hopeful, fully displaying the boyish charm the brunet had first fallen for.

Without having said much, they were finally on the same page. Affection soaring through his veins, Chris felt brave.

Taking hold of the younger’s dainty hand, he brought the back of it up to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss into the soft skin. The gentle action caused a lovely blush to spread itself across freckled cheeks.

“Chris… stay with me in my bed tonight?”

Felix didn’t have to ask him twice.

☾

Chan couldn’t hold back the gentle smile that spread itself across his kiss-sore lips at the memory.

Felix’ breathing was already evening out from where he was cuddled up to the older’s side, arms firmly wrapped around his middle. His handsome face pressed into the crook of his neck, small puffs of breath tickling his lover’s skin.

Not too long ago, the blond was still busy pressing kisses along the expanse of his boyfriend’s neck – much to Changbin’s chagrin, who was attempting to go to sleep in the bunk below them, desperately trying to drown out the smooching sounds emitting from the bed right above him ( _“You guys deserve to go to jail for the things you put me through!”_ ) _._

Chuckling quietly to himself, Chan pulled the younger even closer, using the arm he had protectively wrapped around Felix’s lithe frame to pull the latter flush into his side. Chan had no idea why the others used to complain about the dancer’s body heat so much. To the leader, it was a perfect amount of warmth – _like a personal space heater._

He pressed one last lingering kiss to the crown of his love’s head, pulling away just to feel the other stir in his sleep, pressing _even closer._ Sometimes Chan wondered why Felix didn’t just decide to sleep on top of him entirely. While it still took Chris a while to finally fall into slumber, the younger had certainly made it a lot easier for him to get there.

Ever since that one fateful evening, there had barely come a night in which Chan didn’t end up crawling into his boyfriend’s bed. Sleeping together had quickly become a habit, Felix claiming that hugging any of the other members to sleep didn’t feel quite right anymore, which in turn prompted Chan to at least _try_ and get more rest.

He had started doing it for Felix’s sake, laying with the boy, so he could drift off feeling content and safe, wrapped tightly in the older’s embrace. With time though, it had also become equally effective for Chan.

Long nights working until sunrise were replaced by soft kisses being planted on his face, as he was pried out of his office chair and away from his computer, the younger coaxing him into the familiar warmth that was his bunk bed.

Chan hadn’t gotten as much rest as he did now ever since he had become a trainee. In fact, it was all thanks to the little sunshine resting peacefully in his arms every night. Never in a million years would he have thought that it would be a young man from the same hometown, taking the same path, sharing the same dream, who would end up helping him sleep soundly again.

He would deal with an endless amount of Changbin’s complaints about their tossing and turning, ( _“Like, what are you guys **really** doing up there?! Wait. I don’t think I want to know.”) _if it meant he got to hold his whole world securely in his arms every single night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you could enjoy my 1.7k ramble lol  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
